Amor sobre cubierta
by Niiniihmoon
Summary: Nolee siempre fue apetecida por todos los nobles de España y ella aprovechaba esto para su deleite carnal, sin embargo tras un trágico suceso tuvo que irse con su padre cuya ocupación no es muy normal. Ahí conoce a River, un joven que la hará estremecer.
1. Infortunios

CAPÍTULO 1 INFORTUNIOS

España siglo XVI D.c. época en la cual la ciencia y la tecnología estaban en pleno desarrollo, el cristianismo se convertía en la religión oficial y este país adquiría cada vez más un gran reconocimiento mundial. Sin embargo, no todo era perfecto. El reconocimiento y las riquezas que estaba obteniendo España llamaron la atención de muchos países, pero causaron mucho más interés en los piratas.

Los piratas son ladrones de los mares que saquean barcos y navegan sin licencia de ningún gobierno, pero de vez en cuando suelen ir a tierra para irrumpir en los hogares de pobladores y llevarse todo lo que quieran, incluyendo personas por las cuales piden rescate aunque esto no lo realizaban todos.

En el mundo existían muchos piratas, pero sólo 9 eran los "líderes". El más importante de ellos era el Capitán Martín de Bertendona, dueño del navío Calipso. Toda su vida se dedicó a la piratería debido a que su padre también fue uno de ellos y en una de sus aventuras por los puertos lo concibió. Cuando lo supo no quiso hacerse cargo, pero al darse cuenta de que más tarde necesitaría de jóvenes tripulantes, decidió llevárselo. Años más tarde murió a causa de tuberculosis y su hijo heredó todas sus posesiones, incluido el Calipso.

Cuando el Capitán de Bertendona se enteró sobre la nueva reputación que estaba adquiriendo España decidió que era un gran lugar para atormentar, pero nunca se imaginó que en esas tierras encontraría al amor de su vida. Él había tenido muchas amantes en su vida (un amor en cada puerto como se dice), pero esta mujer logró conquistar su corazón. De ésa unión nació una hermosa niña a la cual llamaron Nolee. La pequeña tenía una piel clara, casi blanca, su cabello negro azabache como su padre y unos ojos color morado que hipnotizaban a cualquiera. El Capitán, al ver a su hermosa hija, se prometió a si mismo que nunca involucraría a la pequeña en la piratería, él no tuvo la opción de elegir, por lo tanto no quería que su hija pasara peligros y mucho menos quería que sufriera. Pese a ser un pirata, el Capitán viajaba a España todas las veces que tenía oportunidad, y es que, no podía estar tanto tiempo separado de su amada y de su hija.

Desde pequeña, Nolee siempre supo la verdad acerca de su padre y cada vez que este se iba ella le rogaba llorando para poder acompañarlo, a lo cual su padre siempre se negaba.

Pasaron los años y Nolee cada día aumentaba su belleza, a sus 18 años ya tenía cientos de pretendientes que deseaban desposarla, pero ella siempre se negaba ya que ansiaba con toda su alma amar a alguien al igual que lo hacían sus padres que, aunque no se veían tan a menudo, sus muestras de amor eran infinitas y ella deseaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, no ponía resistencia a encontrarse esporádicamente con jóvenes amantes para satisfacer su deseo carnal, porque aunque no quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a un hombre que no amaba no le importaba pasar la noche con algún joven que estuviera dispuesto a hacerla suya.

"**Nunca imaginé que una belleza como tú fuera tan** **desinhibida"** Dijo un joven de 27 años mientras se acomodaba al otro lado de la cama

"**Las apariencias engañan"** Replicó Nolee mientras se vestía

"**Pues ha sido estupendo"**

"**Si, por supuesto" **dijo ella mientras que su mente decía lo contrario… "**Bueno creo que eso es todo, ahora debo volver a mi hogar, supongo que está más que claro que no debes decir ni una palabra sobre esto"**

"**No te preocupes, no pretendo que mi esposa se entere"**

"**Bien…" **y diciendo esto Nolee se marchó

Al llegar a su casa vio las luces encendidas lo cual le resultó muy extraño ya que eran las 2 de la madrugada así que con mucho sigilo entró por la ventana de la cocina (por la cual había salido) y se dirigió a su habitación. Se puso su camisón para dormir y fue a preguntarles a las sirvientas la razón por la que seguían despiertas. Cuando bajó se encontró con la más joven

"**¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Es muy tarde y aún siguen en pie"**… preguntó Nolee a la criada

"**Disculpe si no la hemos dejado descansar señorita"** respondió la joven "**Es que su madre no se encuentra muy bien"**

Al decir esto Nolee subió corriendo las escaleras para ir a la habitación de su madre, no le importó abrir la puerta sin solicitar permiso y ahí la vio tendida en su cama con paños en la frente y al parecer inconciente

"**¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué tiene mi madre?"**

"**Lamento informarle que su madre no se encuentra bien"** le respondió el médico a la joven mientras ella lloraba de preocupación "**Hace pocos días su madre se provocó una herida mientras iba de compras. Al parecer no le tomó mucha importancia y sólo la limpió con agua y la vendó. El problema es que en ella se incubó una bacteria la cual ahora tiene a su madre en este estado."**

"**¿Pero se recuperará verdad?" **Dijo esperanzada mientras tomaba la mano de su madre "**Sólo requerirá de algunos medicamentos y mimos …"**

"**Me temo que el asunto es más grave. Lo siento mucho Nolee, tu madre ha contraído tétanos"**

El rostro de Nolee se desfiguró por completo. Abrazó a su madre y le suplicaba que no muriera, aunque sabía muy bien que por más que rogara, su madre no se recuperaría y se iría dentro de algunos días.

Era un nuevo día y el Capitán de Bertendona llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y no era para menos ya que dentro de unas pocas horas se reuniría con las mujeres más importantes de su vida.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y el Capitán por fin se encontraba en tierra española. Se fue raudo hacia el hogar de su amada y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su hermosa hija llorando en la entrada de la casa

"**¿Por qué lloras mi pequeña lila?"** Dijo el Capitán muy apenado de ver tan triste a su adorada hija

"**¡Papá!"** La joven no podía creer que su padre estuviera ahí justo en el momento que más lo necesitaba "**Por fin has vuelto…"**

"**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas lágrimas cubren esos bellos ojos?"** Respondió su padre mientras secaba las lágrimas de la pelinegra

"**Ha ocurrido algo horrible…"**

El capitán no podía creer lo que decía su hija. Su amada Chelsea estaba muerta y él no estuvo presente para poder decirle adiós. Abrazó a su hija y descargó toda su pena, su dolor era tan grande que casi no podía mantenerse en pie. Nolee trataba de sujetarlo como podía ya que su padre era muy grande y ella era algo débil.

Cuando ya no quedaban más lágrimas por derramar, el Capitán entró a la casa acompañado por su hija y se recostó en el sofá. No sabía que hacer, ya que Nolee ahora se encontraría completamente sola y era obvio que no aceptaría casarse con un extraño, era igual de obstinada que él. Estaba en esto cuando de repente lo interrumpen de sus pensamientos

"**Padre… quiero ir contigo"**

El Capitán no dijo nada y se quedó mirando a su hija

"**¿Me has escuchado?"** Replicó ella "**Quiero ir contigo, no quiero estar sola en esta enorme casa, quiero ser una pirata al igual que tú"**

El Capitán se levanto y se dirigió a su hija

"**¿Tú crees que sería tan tonto de arriesgarme a perderte al igual que a tu madre? La piratería no es cualquier cosa, tiene muchos riesgos y no pienso exponerte a ellos" **

"**Pero papá… no quiero estar sola, sólo te tengo a ti"** y nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos lo abrazó "**no me obligues a estar sola… por favor"**

"**No es algo fácil de decidir mi pequeña…" **dijo el Capitá mientras correspondía el abrazo de su hija

"**Por favor, aceptaré cualquier cosa con tal de ir contigo papá"**

El Capitán reflexionó durante largos minutos, se separó del abrazo de su hija y le dijo

"**Está bien, podrás ir conmigo, pero tendrás que acatar todas mis condiciones"**

Nolee con una gran sonrisa le respondió "**Por supuesto, lo que ordene mi capitán"**


	2. Capítulo 2

**ACLARACION: Esta historia utiliza los personajes de My scene. Debido a que esta categoria no se encontraba tuve que publicar la historia aqui. Bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo el 2° capítulo :)**

CAPÍTULO 2 NUEVA VIDA

Era un nuevo día y el Calipso estaba listo para partir rumbo al océano. Los tripulantes comenzaron a izar las velas para continuar su viaje, sólo faltaba la orden del Capitán y este aún no llegaba de su recorrido. De pronto uno de los piratas apuntó hacia el muelle para que el resto de sus compañeros miraran hacia esa dirección, ahí vieron a su capitán pero este no venía solo. Un joven lo acompañaba y todos se preguntaban sobre quien seria. No se apresuraron en realizar suposiciones ya que lo más probable es que su Capitán se los explicaría en cuanto abordara el navío. Y así fue…

"**Tripulación ¡fila!"** Exclamó el capitán y todos sus subordinados cumplieron su orden con la vista hacia el frente "**Como habrán notado, no vengo solo"** haciendo alusión a su hija "**La** **persona que se encuentra a mi lado es mi hija Nolee"**

Todos quedaron impresionados ya que por la vestimenta de "la" acompañante creyeron de que se trataba de un hombre, pero ninguno desvió su mirada hacia la muchacha la cual llevaba una camisa color verde oscuro, unos pantalones negros que le quedaban sueltos, botas y un sombrero con el cual escondía su larga y hermosa cabellera negra.

"**Hija mía, te presentaré a mi tripulación"** el Capitán se dirigió hacia un hombre robusto y grande que tenía ambos brazos tatuados "**él es Steve Bonnet más conocido como "el bufón" , ya te enterarás porqué**

Nolee lo miró asombrada, jamás había visto a un hombre tan enorme como este y no entendía porqué le decían bufón.

Luego el capitán se puso frente a otro hombre el cual ya tenía una edad más avanzada

"**Él es el señor Cotton, escapó de la cárcel de Italia y me pidió asilo para pertenecer a mi tripulación"**

Así fue presentando uno a uno, Nolee estaba asombrada por la historia de cada uno de los hombres que acompañaba a su padre, sin duda tendría millones de historias para contarle, recuerdos de todos los países que ha visitado y quizás sobre su historia de amor con su madre. Nolee estaba muy feliz y estaba concentrada en estos pensamientos cuando llegaron al frente del último hombre que quedaba por presentar.

"**Y finalmente"…** dijo el Capitán "**Él es River, mi mano derecha y confidente, es como un hijo para mí."**

Al decir esto la sangre de Nolee hirvió de celos y a pesar de que el joven que tenía frente a ella era espectacular, no podía evitar desear que se fuera, que abandonara la nave y que sólo ella y tan sólo ella fuera la única confidente de su padre.

"**Ya veremos cuanto te dura el cargo"** dijo Nolee sin importarle haber dicho eso en voz alta

El ambiente estaba como para cortarlo con cuchillo, el Capitán no esperaba que Nolee dijera algo así, es más, pensó que se alegraría al saber de que su padre no se encontraba tan solo después de todo.

Nolee miraba desafiante a su, ahora, enemigo jurado, pero este no dejo de mirar al frente al igual que el resto de sus compañeros.

"**Nolee, te llevaré a tu nueva habitación"** dijo el Capitán para romper el silencio

"**Si padre, te sigo"**

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación y ordenaron todo para que Nolee estuviera absolutamente cómoda. Armaron una cama, acomodaron los muebles y guardaron la ropa que Nolee traía en sus maletas. Si bien ahora estaba vestida como un hombre (ya que su padre se lo pidió para no levantar sospechas en la ciudad) , trajo consigo todos sus vestidos y trajes confeccionados por ella además de algunas cosas de su madre como joyas, perfumes y retratos.

El Calipso ya había zarpado y era la hora de la cena. Nolee se puso uno de sus vestidos, ya que no quería sentarse a la mesa con esos harapos que no la favorecían para nada, y optó por uno de color rojo, era bastante sencillo pero muy hermoso, tenía un escote strapless con mangas largas, la falda tenía delicados bordados de un tono más oscuro que el vestido. Decidió dejar su largo cabello suelto y optó por un maquillaje muy natural, no quería verse sobrecargada además no lo necesitaba, su hermosura no era para ocultarla con esos productos.

Cuando llego al comedor vio que la mesa ya estaba preparada. Se sorprendió de lo lujosa que era la vajilla y lo espléndido que lucía el entorno, nadie pensaría que se encontraba en un barco pirata. En eso entró su padre quien se acercó a ella para darle un beso en su frente

"**Luces hermosa mi pequeña lila"**

"**Gracias papá"**

Cuando se dirigía a su asiento notó que había 3 lugares en la mesa

"**Padre ¿por qué hay 3 puestos si sólo somos nosotros 2?"**

"**No querida, también nos acompañará River"**

Nolee no intentó ocultar su enfado y se puso de pie

"**¡¿Por qué va a acompañarnos? ¡Ahora me tienes a mí! ¡no necesitas de nadie más!"**

"**Hija, cálmate… River ha estado a mi lado cuando más lo he necesitado ya te dije que es como un hijo para mí"**

"**¡Pero ya tienes una hija y esa soy yo!"**

Nolee ya no aguantaba más la situación, estaba por irse cuando de repente alguien irrumpe en el comedor

"**Lo siento, no quise interrumpir"** dijo River mientras veía a la joven que lo había desafiado hace algunas horas

"**No River, no interrumpes nada, pasa por favor"** dijo el Capitán mirando a Nolee para que tomara asiento, pero Nolee no le ponía atención a él, estaba impresionada con lo que veían sus ojos, aquel hombre lucía totalmente distinto a como lo había visto anteriormente y aunque cuando lo vio por primera vez lo encontró bastante sexy, ahora esa palabra quedaba diminuta para la imagen que proyectaba en esos momentos.

River lucía una camisa blanca desabrochada hasta su pecho que dejaba entrever sus imponentes pectorales, una chaqueta larga color negro al igual que su cabello, unos pantalones del mismo color y unas botas relucientes.

El varón tomó asiento justo al frente de la joven que no podía dejar de mirarlo, era demasiado hermoso, su piel era de un tono algo tostado, su pelo era negro y sedoso, sus ojos eran de un color pardo, su nariz perfecta y su boca… bueno, su boca era simplemente irresistible.

River notó que la muchacha lo miraba detalladamente y decidió romper el hielo

"**¿Estás bien? No tienes muy buena cara, quizás deberías ir a descansar un rato"**

Al oír su voz Nolee salió del trance y se sonrojo por el hecho de que River hubiera notado que lo miraba, así que decidió hablar para no quedar mal parada

"**Para tu información"** replicó Nolee con un tono algo agresivo "**estoy** **muy bien y en cuanto a mi cara, es así y si no te gusta lo siento mucho, tendrás que acostumbrarte."**

River sonrió de forma un tanto pícara y respondió "**pues, tus ojos me dicen algo distinto"**

Nolee estaba vez se sonrojo pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia. Se disculpó con su padre y se retiró de la mesa para ir rumbo a su habitación.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 3° capítulo y el primero que es un poquitín subido de tono jejeje, aún falta para el lemon pero se vendrá con todo...**

CAPÍTULO 3 ESPÍA

El Capitán decidió arribar en las islas del Caribe para abastecerse de algunas frutas tropicales y es que, después de España, este era su lugar favorito.

Toda la tripulación desembarcó incluida la hija del Capitán quien, por cierto, no tenía la autorización de recorrer el lugar sin ir acompañada, pero ella quería disfrutar de la soledad un momento pese a haberle dicho lo contrario a su padre para que la llevara consigo. Tomó su vestimenta masculina para pasar desapercibida y se escondió en lo profundo de la selva. Nunca había visto un lugar tan hermoso y colorido, las palmeras eran de un color verde intenso, la arena era casi tan blanca como su piel y había un centenar de aves que encandilaban con sus hermosos colores. Nolee estaba fascinada. Siguió caminando y encontró una pequeña cascada entre unas gigantes rocas y decidió que era un lugar perfecto para refrescarse. Se despojó de su vestimenta quedando sólo con una enagua blanca de seda que llegaba poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Se dirigió a aquel hermoso lugar y tomó un "baño". El agua que caía por su piel era fría lo cual provocó que la pelinegra esbozara un pequeño gemido (a quien no le ha pasado), pero este pasó inadvertido.

Mientras tanto la tripulación ya estaba lista para irse, consiguieron toda la fruta que querían y ya no quedaba más por hacer. El Capitán iba a dar la orden para partir cuando notó que alguien faltaba.

"**¡¿Nolee? ¡Nolee!"** Desesperado el Capitán comenzó a buscar a su hija, tenía miedo que hubiera sido secuestrada ya que ellos no eran los únicos piratas que pasaban por esas islas.

River se percató de la desesperación de su Capitán y decidió averiguar que era lo que le ocurría.

"**Capitán ¿se encuentra bien?"** Replicó River

"**No, no lo estoy, no encuentro a mi hija por ningún lado, temo que la hayan secuestrado. Por favor, ayúdame a encontrarla."**

Al escuchar esto, River salió raudo con dirección a la selva, si bien consideraba que la joven era una malcriada y grosera, no podía ver a su Capitán tan preocupado.

Se introdujo en lo más profundo de los árboles sin obtener resultado, hasta que se percató de unos harapos que se encontraban en el suelo. Era la misma vestimenta que llevaba la joven el primer día y pensó que quizás otros piratas la tenían. Escuchó el ruido del agua cayendo sobre rocas por lo cual decidió acercarse lentamente (lo más probable es que el otro bando se encontrara allí) pero cual no fue su sorpresa de ver a la hermosa joven debajo de una cascada refrescándose del calor que había. Si bien quiso darle una reprimenda por haberse escapado, no podía dejar de admirar aquella escena. El cuerpo de la muchacha era simplemente perfecto y pudo notar cada parte de ella (y es que todos saben lo que ocurre cuando uno lleva una prenda blanca y luego se moja), no podía creer que semejante belleza existiera en este mundo. Para él lo único hermoso y perfecto era su amado océano, pero esta opinión cambió radicalmente al ver a la escultural joven. Primero fijó su mirada a las piernas, las cuales parecían ser infinitas, avanzó hacia sus caderas que eran perfectas, su cintura que parecía esculpida por los dioses, sus senos que tenían un tamaño ideal, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, calzarían perfectos en sus manos y su rostro que no se podía comparar con nada en este mundo. Decidió esperar un momento para deleitar su vista y no interrumpir a su nueva razón de adoración, pero tuvo tan mala suerte que se resbaló con unas piedrecillas y cayó cerca de 3 metros de distancia de ella.

"**¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"** Gritó Nolee horrorizada y tratando de cubrir su cuerpo y saliendo del agua

"**Buscándote, que otra cosa, tu padre está muy preocupado"** dijo el varón tratando de parecer sereno y levantándose del suelo

"**¡Aún así no puedes aparecer así como así! ¡¿Es que acaso me estabas espiando?"**

"**¿Espiando yo? Estás loca, seré pirata pero no un mirón, además…"** dijo con tono desinteresado "**no eres motivo para querer espiar"**

Con esto último Nolee si sintió un tanto ofendida. Todos los amantes que tuvo la veneraban por su cuerpo y belleza y ahora este tipejo decía que no era motivo para ser admirada

"**Pues creo que eres el único que piensa así, ya que todos los hombres de España deseaban desposarme"** respondió con ademán de grandeza

"**Bueno, supongo que con la vista que estoy obteniendo ahora cualquiera lo habría hecho"**

Nolee notó que aún seguía empapada y con su enagua que dejaba entrever toda su anatomía

"**¡Insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a seguir mirándome?"** Gritó enfadada

River se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo

"**No creo que estés en posición de discutir hermosa"**

Y acabado de decir esto le plantó un beso que dejó a la chica helada. Empujó al varón sin creer lo que había ocurrido

"**¡¿Qué te has creí…"** River la interrumpió y la tomó de la mano

"**Ahora no es momento de discutir, tu padre está preocupado y la tripulación lista para partir"**

Le entregó la ropa que había encontrado y esperó a que se vistiera para partir.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, corrieron hacia el Calipso, ahí estaba el Capitán muy preocupado debido a que ni su hija ni su confidente aparecían. Al momento de verlos dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba un gran alivio, aún así le dio una reprimenda a su hija por haberle hecho pasar ese susto, pero luego lo olvidó, lo único importante es que ambos estaban sanos y salvos.

Estando en su habitación Nolee se recostó sobre su cama recordando lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cómo era posible que un tipo así la tomara de esa forma y la besara sin su consentimiento? No era algo que dejaría pasar sí como así, no, ella recobraría su honor y dignidad. Esperó a que llegara la noche para hablar a solas con el desubicado y exigirle que se disculpara, pero primero iba a cambiar su atuendo, no quería parecer espantapájaros en el momento de humillar a su enemigo, no, tenía que hacer que se tragara sus palabras, nadie podía meterse con su orgullo y mucho menos mirar en menos su belleza, si bien su madre le había enseñado que siempre debía comportarse como una dama, este no era el momento de hacerlo ya que según ella se habían metido con su posesión más valiosa. Optó por uno de las vestimentas que había confeccionado ella misma. Se puso una blusa blanca corte medieval y sobre ella un corsé negro que sólo rodeaba su cintura con botones de perlas en la parte delantera, un pantalón de cuero ajustado negro al igual que el corsé y unas botas de tacón alto que tenía cintas para abrocharlas por el lado. Cuando vio que lucía despampanante dejó su habitación para ir a la de River. Obtendría su venganza a como de lugar.

**¿y qué les pareció? :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aquí les dejo el 4° capitulo, un poquito corto pero más adelante subiré capítulos más extensos :)**

CAPÍTULO 4 SI JUEGAS CON FUEGO TE VAS A QUEMAR

Al salir de su habitación, Nolee se percató que no sabía donde se encontraba la de River ya que al ser la mano derecha de su padre, era imposible que durmiera junto con el resto de la tripulación por lo que decidió ir a la cocina y preguntar, no sin antes cubrirse con una capa ya que su apariencia podría despertar la lujuria de alguno de los hombres.

"**Buenas noches, disculpe mi intromisión estoy buscando al joven River, mi padre necesita hablar con él"**

"**Buenas noches señorita"** respondió el Sr. Cotton, encargado de la cocina. "**River se encuentra en su habitación, es aquella que está frente a la cabina de reuniones"**

"**Muchas gracias"** dijo dulcemente la joven **"que descanse"**

Diciendo esto Nolee fue rápidamente al lugar que le señaló el Sr. Cotton. Al llegar a la puerta se despojó de su capa e ingresó sin solicitar permiso. La puerta estaba sin seguro, lo cual alegró a Nolee ya que su plan tendría un mayor efecto. No había dudas, ella obtendría su dulce venganza. Al entrar a la habitación notó que el varón se encontraba recostado en su cama sin camisa. Se acercó un poco más para cerciorarse de que estaba dormido y así era, por lo cual decidió echar un vistazo un poco más de cerca y es que a pesar de estar furiosa con aquel hombre por haberla "insultado", lo encontraba demasiado perfecto. Fijó su mirada en el fuerte torso del joven el cual se notaba muy bien trabajado, ya había tenido la oportunidad de ver sus pectorales, pero ahora podía ver su increíble y cincelado abdomen y sus marcados oblicuos. Luego bajó la mirada para centrarse en la entrepierna y no pudo evitar sentir un calor por todo su cuerpo, esto la avergonzó un poco pero no podía dejar de imaginar que se escondía dentro de ese pantalón, quiso alejar ese pensamiento de su mente y se dedicó a observar el rostro, el cual era simplemente hermoso, no entendía como un hombre así pudiera existir en la tierra. Ni en sus mejores fantasías se había imaginado a un hombre con semejantes características. Después de haber deleitado su vista un buen rato, decidió poner en marcha su plan.

"**¡Despierta!"** gritó Nolee provocando que el joven diera un salto en la cama

"**¡¿Qué ocurre?"** respondió exaltado sin notar quien había interrumpido su sueño

"**Mi padre ha solicitado que mañana te encargues de distribuir las nuevas obligaciones de la tripulación"**

"**¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana para decírmelo?"**

River esta vez dirigió la mirada hacia Nolee para reprocharle el hecho de haberlo despertado, pero al verla quedó boquiabierto. La hermosa joven lucía extraordinariamente sexy y sintió como poco a poco iba aumentando su erección. Se alivió al notar que la oscuridad del lugar era suficiente como para que la fémina no notara la reacción que había causado en él.

"**¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?"** dijo Nolee con cierta satisfacción al ver que su plan había causado efecto

"**e... eh... n... no… pa…para nada"** respondió el joven sin dejar de mirar a su visitante

"**mmm… pues bien, entonces mañana tendrás que madrugar para hacer lo que mi padre te ha ordenado"** y diciendo esto Nolee se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, ya había logrado lo que quería, pero algo la detuvo.

"**Espera"** dijo River tomándola del brazo y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

"**Suéltame"**

"**No puedes entrar a la habitación de un hombre así como así sin solicitar permiso y mucho menos con esa pinta"**

"**¿Y por qué no?"** replicó la joven desafiante **"¿Tiene algo de malo mi apariencia?"**

River la miró de pies a cabeza y luego fijó su mirada en los ojos de Nolee

"**Estás demasiado provocativa y cualquier hombre se podría aprovechar de ti o ingresar a tu habitación para espiarte, eres la única dama a bordo y con esos atuendos es difícil resistirse"**

"**Vaya y yo que pensaba que no era lo suficientemente atractiva como para que un hombre quisiera espiarme"** replicó Nolee con tono de burla para recordarle al joven las palabras que le había dicho.

"**Pues como dije anteriormente, eres la única mujer a bordo así que no hay mucho donde elegir"**

"**Imbécil"**

Nolee estaba a punto de darle una cachetada, pero River se lo impidió tomándole la mano y arrimándola en la cama quedando encima de ella

"**Bueno, bueno, al parecer eres toda una fierecilla"**

"**Suéltame si no quieres que comience a gritar y mi padre te lance por la plancha"** dijo la pelinegra tratando de liberarse de su amarre.

"**Jajaja, preciosa, creo que has visto muchas obras de teatro, nosotros no utilizamos planchas"**

"**Como sea, mi padre no te perdonaría nunca si me haces algo"**

"**¿Sabes? No te entiendo"** dijo River liberando a la fémina. **"Te metes a mi habitación sin permiso con esa ropa y luego me amenazas con acusarme a tu padre"**

"**Pues creo que has malinterpretado las cosas, yo simplemente venía a avisarte lo que tenías que hacer mañana"**

"**No creo que vinieras simplemente a eso" **

"**¿A qué te refieres?" **preguntó Nolee algo nerviosa de que su plan fuera descubierto

"**Estoy seguro que querías conseguir algo más****, pero no te preocupes hermosa, te lo daré con mucho gusto"**

Y terminado de decir esto River se acercó a Nolee depositando sus labios en los de ella. De inmediato Nolee reaccionó y le propinó una bofetada.

"**¡¿Pero que te has creído? ¡Yo no soy cualquier persona! ¡Soy la hija de tu Capitán así que tenme más respeto insolente!"**

"**Disculpa, estaba casi seguro de que esto era lo que querías, pero al parecer me he equivocado. Bueno si eso es todo, puedes retirarte de mi habitación."**

"**Pervertido"**

Y diciendo esto Nolee regresó a su alcoba. ¿Pero quién demonios se creía este tipo? Ya no era 1, sino que dos veces que ese imbécil le robaba un beso.

"**Se arrepentirá, esto definitivamente no se quedará así"**

* * *

><p><strong>jajajajaja al parecer River se quedó con las ganas ¿qué pensará hacer Nolee para desquitarse? o... ¿dejará las cosas tal como están?... espero que les guste la historia, es la primera que escribo y estoy tratando de esforzarme lo más que puedo :) espero sus reviews!<strong>


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal. La tripulación cumplía con sus deberes, el Capitán fijaba las nuevas rutas y Nolee estaba encerrada en su habitación tratando de tragarse su orgullo para actuar lo más natural posible. Si su padre se llegara a enterar de que ella estuvo en la habitación de un hombre sola y en medio de la noche, sin duda no le causaría ninguna gracia, por lo cual debería actuar serenamente mientras estuviera en presencia de él junto con River.

"**River, por casualidad ¿no sabes donde se encuentra mi hija?"**

"**Me parece que se encuentra en su alcoba señor"**

"**¿Podrías ser tan gentil de ir a buscarla para que desayunemos?"**

"**Como no señor, enseguida vuelvo"**

River se dirigió tranquilamente a la habitación de Nolee, aguantando sus ansias de verla y molestarla por lo ocurrido en la noche anterior.

Nolee aún seguía con sus prendas de dormir cuando de repente siente que golpean a su puerta. Como era temprano pensó que era su padre por lo cual no le importó su apariencia.

"**Adelante"**

"**Vaya,****que****recibimiento****"** expresó River

"**¡¿Qué ****haces ****aquí?****"** Dijo exaltada la pelinegra al notar quien era su visitante.

"**Vengo a darte el beso de los buenos días por supuesto"**

"**Si que eres un degenerado, ¿como se te ocurre entrar así como así en la habitación de una señorita?"**

"**Pues me has dado la autorización de entrar… tu padre me ha solicitado que viniera a buscarte ya que no te has presentado a desayunar"**

"**Bien… dile a mi padre que iré en seguida, así que puedes retirarte"**

"**Sus deseos son órdenes mi hermosa lila"**

Al oír ese calificativo, Nolee se estremeció ¿cómo supo que le decían así?

"**Detente ¿cómo me has llamado?"**

River esbozó una leve sonrisa y se dirigió a la joven

"**Te he dicho mi hermosa lila"**

Nolee se sonrojó al sentir la voz tan profunda y erótica de River, si bien su padre la llamaba así desde pequeña, el tono de voz era lleno de ternura mientras que cuando lo dijo River sonaba de manera apasionada lo cual inundó de un calor el cuerpo de Nolee.

"**y****… ****y****… ****hum** (aclarándose la garganta)**¿y ****cómo ****supiste ****que ****me ****llamaban ****así? ****¿acaso ****has ****estado ****escuchando ****las ****conversaciones ****entre ****mi ****padre ****y ****yo?**

"**En absoluto, es más, no tenía idea de que el capitán te llamara de esa forma, simplemente…**

River se acercó a Nolee acariciando una de sus mejillas, su piel era suave y nivea de un tono pálido y un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, sin duda lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

"… **te he llamado así porque tus ojos son de un morado tan intenso como una lila"**

Nolee quedó inmóvil, su padre la llamaba así por la misma razón y lo que más la sorprendió fue el hecho de que River haya notado sus ojos. De todos los amantes que tuvo, ninguno de ellos hizo algún comentario sobre el color de sus ojos, y es que el morado no es un color común de ellos. Sólo se fijaban en su cuerpo y las ganas de poseerla hasta no poder más.

"**No hagas esperar mucho al Capitán, es un tanto impaciente"**

"**Lo ****sé****"** respondió secamente **"****puedes ****irte****"**

River le brindó una última sonrisa a la fémina y se fue dejando a Nolee sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_Minutos más tarde…_

"**Disculpa la demora papá, anoche no he dormido muy bien"**

"**¿Te sientes bien hija? Si quieres puedes volver a tu habitación y seguir descansan…"**

"**No te preocupes papá, es sólo que me he desvelado un poco"**

"**Debería ****ir ****a ****cubierta ****a ****tomar ****aire ****fresco ****cuando ****le ****pase ****de ****nuevo,****la ****brisa ****marina ****es ****un ****excelente ****relajante****"** comentó River uniéndose a la conversación.

"**Gracias por el consejo Sr. River, pero me temo que si hiciera eso agarraría un resfriado"**

"**Bueno, supongo que eso es normal para alguien que vive en tierra"**

"**Muy cierto River. Hija… quizás sería mejor que regresaras a España, no me perdonaría el hecho de que te ocurriera algo"**

"**¡No!****"** gritaron Nolee y River al unísono.

"**Señor, con todo respeto, ud. me ha dicho en incontables oportunidades lo mucho que extraña a su hija y lo doloroso que es separarse de ella. Si bien nuestra vida es riesgosa, la señorita estará completamente a salvo de cualquier peligro bajo nuestra custodia"**

Nolee se asombró al escuchar esas palabras ¿tanta confianza tenía su padre en ese tipo que incluso le contaba sobre su situación familiar?

"**Tienes razón River, creo que no podría aguantar una despedida más"**

"**Padre, pese a lo que dijo el joven River, yo también se cuidarme. Recuerda que soy muy buena con la espada dado que tú me enseñaste"**

"**Si, si es cierto, con semejante profesor es imposible que alguien te gane con la espada" replicó el capitán con una sonrisa**

"**¿Lo ve? No es necesario dar vuelta atrás, ya que si en caso de que algún clan enemigo nos llegara a derrotar, cosa que es imposible, la señorita puede defenderse sin ningún problema ¿verdad?"**

"**Por supuesto, no se debe subestimar las agallas de una mujer" **

Pasado el día, Nolee se dirigió a proa para despejar su mente ¿qué había sido todo eso? ¿en verdad River no quería que se fuera? O… ¿quería seguir jugando con ella? Quizás… no! Absolutamente era lo útlimo, él planeaba jugar con ella como lo habrá hecho con cientos de mujeres más.

"**Por lo que veo tomaste mi consejo" **

River susurró al oído de Nolee provocando que ella se exaltara

"**¡¿Acaso quieres matarme de un susto? ¡Por Dios!"**

"**Disculpa, te veías tan concentrada que no quería interrumpirte, pero no pude resistirme a estar a tu lado"**

"**Quiero preguntarte algo" dijo la pelinegra tratando de borrar lo último que escuchó "¿Por qué no quieres que vuelva a España? Sería una buena oportunidad para deshacerte de mí y seguir con tu vida normal"**

"**Pues… tu padre me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, aunque para serte sincero me esperaba otra cosa, no me malinterpretes, eres mucho más bella de lo que me había imaginado"**

Nolee se sonrojó por aquel comentario, pero no podía permitir que la confundiera, quería respuestas.

"**Aún no has respondido claramente a mi pregunta"**

"**Bueno, como te decía, tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti y por supuesto de tu madre, la amaba muchísimo. Me contó que la conoció la primera vez que viajó a España. Ella era una noble de muy buena familia, amable, carismática y muy sociable. Dijo que fue amor a primera vista. El día en que llegaste al mundo fue lejos el día más feliz de su vida, no podía creer que pudiera existir algo más hermoso en el mundo que su pequeña hija. Cada vez que tenía que zarpar se le rompía el corazón por tener que dejarte a ti y a tu madre y tener que negarte la posibilidad de acompañarlo, sobre todo cuando te despedías de él ahogándote en un mar de lágrimas. Ahora que estás aquí se le ve siempre feliz, por mi parte, no me gustaría verlo llorar nuevamente al tener que separarse de su querida hija"**

Nolee quedó consternada. Nunca imaginó que el dolor de su padre al separarse de su madre y de ella fuera tan grande que hasta llegaba a las lágrimas. A pesar de todo, debía estar agradecida con aquel joven por hacerle compañía a su padre y consolarlo en esos momentos.

"**Gracias"**

"**¿Disculpa?"**

"**Gracias… por estar siempre con mi padre y brindarle apoyo. Fue inmaduro de mi parte declararte la guerra sólo por que sentía celos"**

River se quedó perplejo, no se esperaba semejante declaración.

"**Sin embargo no te confundas. A pesar de que te estaré agradecida por acompañar a mi padre, no olvidaré los atrevimientos que has tenido conmigo"**

"**¿Atrevimientos? ****No ****sé ****a ****que ****te ****refieres.****" **Respondió el varón con tono de burla

"**Ahhh****… ****se ****te ****borró ****la ****memoria. ****Sí, ****atrevimientos ****como ****cuando ****me ****estabas ****espiando ****en ****las ****islas ****del ****caribe ****y ****me ****robaste ****un ****beso,****además ****del ****que ****me ****robaste ****anoche****"** replicó furiosa.

"**jajajajaja preciosa me haces reír. Está bien te reconozco lo primero, pero lo de anoche no fue un robo, simplemente te dí lo que estabas buscando"**

"**¿Perdón? ¿lo que estaba buscando? Yo fui a darte las órdenes de mi padre y a nada más"**

"**Sí, sí lo que tú digas…"**

"**¿Te estás burlando de mí?**

"**Noo, por favor como se te ocurre…. Jajajaja"**

"**Imbécil"**

Nolee se retiró a su habitación indignada, ¡el señor se había burlado de ella! No lo podía creer.

"**aaaahh (suspiro) hermosa lila, eres como un profundo océano lleno de tesoros por descubrir. No puedo permitir que te vayas"**


End file.
